


Do You See What I See?

by onecent



Series: Eyes and Ears [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas, Eyes and Ears, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecent/pseuds/onecent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the day before Christmas and all through New York,<br/>Clint Barton was searching, followed by Matt Mur-dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See What I See?

Twas the day before Christmas, when all through New York  
Clint Barton was searching, followed by Matt Mur-dork.  
See, Clint'd strung up his stockings, he'd done it with care,  
But forgotten to stuff them with good treats to share.

So Matt, who'd been planning to head straight to bed,  
When he heard Clint at his door instead loudly said,  
"I'm not coming out Clint, oh no, not today.  
Find someone else to help you. Be on your way."

But then from the door there was such a clatter.  
Matt groaned and rolled up to see what was the matter.  
"I hope you have something to say for yourself.  
I'm not your babysitter or holiday elf."

Clint tipped his red hat and said with a grin,  
"Hey now, come on, Matt, just please let me in.  
I could really use your help--I'd forgotten the date!  
Now I gotta get presents. I'm already late."

Matt whined and he sighed but he grabbed his scarf.  
"This time when you drive, Clint, I'd better not barf."  
They went to the curb and got into the car.  
"Don't worry," Clint said, "We're not going far."

Despite this promise, they searched far and wide  
For gifts that would match the archer's strange pride.  
"They have to be perfect," he argued with Matt.  
"I can't just buy Cap that dorky old hat."

"You started late! There's no time to nit-pick!  
Just grab something nice and let's get out of here quick!"  
But Clint still just dawdled, hemmed, and hawed,  
Till Matt saw this plan was fatally flawed.

He started to pick out the presents in bulk.  
A vase for Widow, some new bedding for Hulk,  
Thor gets a board game, Stark gets a mug,  
Kate can have coffee and Cap gets a...hug?

So maybe this shopping's a little bit hard.  
Matt sighs and settles on finding a gift card.  
But Clint has discovered a tiny glass sleigh  
With eight little reindeer, ready to dash away.

"This one's for Tasha," he whispers and pays,  
Adding it to the pile of gifts--wait, hey!  
"When did you get those?" Matt asks his friend.  
"While you ran around like a headless hen."

"I thought I was helping." Matt frowns at his bags.  
"I guess I'll return them." He turns and he sags.  
Clint slings an arm 'round his shoulder and quips,  
"Actually, would you join me on one last trip?"

They pull up together next to Avengers tower.  
"You want to go home now, you still have the power."  
Matt freezes and wonders if he should turn back.  
"No," he decides then, "Let's go meet the pack."

The Avengers have gathered for a Christmas party,  
And all give Clint's friend greetings most hearty.  
Matt hands out his gifts with no small dismay,  
But Thor says it's the best thing he's gotten that day.

They all have their fun, with good food and drink,  
Then Clint turns to Matt. "What do you think?"  
Matt considers the group, his smile still bright.  
"You're annoying all. But it's been a good night."

**Author's Note:**

> So this...was not supposed to be a poem. I'm so sorry. Merry Christmas anyway?
> 
> Keep the prompts coming. I like writing these losers, but I'm never sure what trouble to throw them in next. (I promise the next one will be written normally.)


End file.
